fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Andreas Darlton
'''Andreas Darlton '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is a confidante and a loyal subordinate to the Britannian Second Prince Cornelia li Britannia. He holds the rank of General in the Britannian Military as well as being the leader of the Glaston Knights. History Code Geass Andreas Darlton is first seen alongside Cornelia li Britannia who is now the Viceroy of Area 11 due to Prince Clovis la Britannia's death. After pinpointing the general location of the Japan Liberation Front's HQ, Darlton deploys in his Gloucester along with Cornelia, Gilbert G.P. Guilford and the Britannian Military to the Narita Mountains to finish off the JLF. Once they have arrived, Darlton leads a portion of the group up the mountains to locate where the JLF's Knightmare Frames have been deploying. After finding said location, he tells one of his soldiers to light the signal to let the rest know where it's at. Once Zero appears and creates a landslide with Kallen Kozuki's Guren Mk-II, Darlton's group is caught in the landslide and most of his forces are destroyed. Hearing that Cornelia is caught in a trap, he orders his men to fall back and regroup to help Cornelia. However, Kyoshiro Tohdoh appears in the battle with the remainder of the JLF forces and catches him in a pincer assault. Following Zero's retreat, Darlton and Guilford were able to force Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords to abandon their Knightmare Frames and retreat. He is seen again when Suzaku Kururugi is appointed as a Knight for Princess Euphemia li Britannia, being the one of the first clap to for him. Darlton reappears at the SAZ ceremony since he was sent to overseer it by Cornelia who opposed it. He is later shot by Euphemia, who was under the influence of Geass, when he attempts to stop her. He approaches Zero, asking him what he had done to Euphemia, and Zero activates his Geass. He is later seen under the influence of Geass during the Battle of Tokyo. He is piloting the Gloucester and is able to disable Cornelia's Gloucester and also injures her. Realizing that he just attacked Cornelia confuses him. However, Lelouch vi Britannia realizing that Darlton's usefulness is over, he uses the Gawain's Hadron Cannons and kills Darlton. As Darlton dies, he shouts Princess Cornelia's name one more time. Personality Darlton is a soldier and loyal subordinate to Cornelia and will follow any orders from her. He does not particularly care for the rampant racism that plagues the Britannian Military, making it clear to Suzaku that effectiveness in serving a purpose is equivalent to merit, and also refusing Euphemia's order to kill the Japanese when she was under the influence of Geass. He is one of the few Britannians that actually approves of Suzaku's ascension to knighthood, being one of the first to clap at the conclusion of the knighting ceremony while the other Britannians are reluctant to do so. Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Scarred Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leaders Category:Protective Characters Category:Laser Users Category:Guardians